The present invention relates generally to a fluid dispenser assembly that is capable of being easily assembled and dispensing predetermined amounts of fluid material.
Various types of dispensers for fluids are well known in the art. Dispensers typically comprise a cartridge for holding the fluid material, as well as a spray, pump, or plunger to dispense the fluid material out of the cartridge. Some dispensers have a spray pump attached to a pump line that runs through a cartridge containing fluid material, such as perfume. When the user depresses the spray pump, fluid material flows through the line to the spray, and then onto the desired medium. Other dispensers, such as those used for caulking, have a cartridge filled with caulk, and a trigger mechanism which causes a plunger in the cartridge to push the caulk out of the cartridge.
Various improvements have been made to overcome the shortcomings of such dispensers. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,467,908 (“the '908 Patent”), the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses a fluid dispenser that has few parts, can be readily assembled, and provides only a predetermined amount of fluid material. Nonetheless, improvements can still be made to a dispenser, such as the one disclosed in the '908 Patent, to better tailor the fluid dispenser to a specific type of user application and to overcome shortcomings related to same.